


insomnia cocks

by Anonymous



Series: random baeksoo oneshots i wrote at 3am [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mpreg, NEVER ask about this, Needy Byun Baekhyun, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, another sad and terrible pun title, i hate writing about blowjobs, oh yeah baekhyun has breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: waking up alone is bad, but waking up empty after you went to bed full is even worse. unfortunately for baekhyun, kyungsoo still has a job.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: random baeksoo oneshots i wrote at 3am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039842
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	insomnia cocks

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and don’t have a life right now so here i go writing embarrassing stuff that makes me go anonymous again  
> lmao i really suck at writing bjs so imma go die now

pregnancy for baekhyun could be considered “regular”. he experienced the exact same thing every other pregnant omega or beta did. there wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary, really.

it had already been seven months of the same damn thing; waking up, peeing, going back to bed, getting up and peeing again, eating some weird food he craved, peeing AGAIN, smothering kyungsoo with his unconditional love, then going back to bed before waking up at 1am with a kick to his ribs, then peeing.

sure, he had some stranger cravings than other omegas he knows have had (which includes the peculiar desire to eat shrimp drenched in chocolate syrup that had kyungsoo objecting before the omega finally made him sleep on the couch), and was more clingy than most, but he was do baekhyun and that was only natural. he was also very emotional. he cried over the most trivial things; the way kyungsoo said the word ‘baby’, when the water in the shower drained the “wrong” way, when chanyeol told him that pregnancy fit him well (he cried because he wasn’t sure if he was contented or offended).

but one thing that was the most peculiar about his pregnancy was his unusual desire for his husband’s cock. most people during their pregnancy have insane horniness at some point and the hormones hit like a wave, but baekhyun’s in particular was quite different. it was almost painful.

usually, when the couple goes to bed, baekhyun would sigh in content when he was stuffed full of his husband’s girth. he loved how the meaty cock stretched his rim, reveled in the feeling of the head prodding at his at insides, constantly stationed against his prostate. and kyungsoo, despite not being a fan of suffering from blue balls all night, felt that it was important his omega was the happiest he could be. plus, with soft and velvety walls enveloping his dick and kissing every tortuous inch of his length, how could he not be happy? in short, both of them adored the practice of cock-warming, especially baekhyun since his most frequent craving was to be fucked hard and relentlessly by his mated alpha, or to at least have him inside.

he’s not used to being woke up at any point in the night, just the feeling of cock inside him being the perfect remedy to lull him to sleep and keep him that way. he commonly sleeps all night and wakes up just as full as he was the day before, perhaps even fuller when his husband had the motivation to slowly rock them to their euphoric orgasms, the cum sadly going to waste since baekhyun was already full with their pups.

however, this is not normal. baekhyun wakes up to the feeling of being empty, his least favorite thing in the world. he presses a hand to his swollen, 7-month-old stomach, alarmed by the fact that there is no cock inside of him to stretch him to the limit.

baekhyun pouts, struggling with his large tummy to roll over and search his husband’s side of the bed that was, unfortunately, as empty as he was.

he begrudgingly gets out of bed, pulling on his slippers and grabbing the robe that hangs beside his bed table. he pulls it on, hugging it around the stretch of his stomach to cover his breasts and private parts from the cold air.

when he opens the door and steps out into the hall, one hand fixating itself on his lower back to support the weight on his abdomen, and the other on his stomach to calm the unending fluttering of their offspring inside of him, of their miracles inside him, the darkness of their home gives him no indicator of where in all of planet earth his mate could be.

baekhyun pauses, wondering where he could be.

the...bathroom? but no, kyungsoo wouldn’t leave baekhyun empty just because he had to take a piss, he knows because they’ve had that conversation many times before when baekhyun asked him if he was okay with doing it every night, and kyungsoo just said that he was delighted to.

he could be in the kitchen, most likely for a midnight snack or whatever. the kitchen is one of kyungsoo’s favorite places, like he once told baekhyun that if he had never decided to follow in his father’s footsteps, he would’ve pursued an eventful career in cooking, if not acting. he’s always encouraged kyungsoo to just do what his heart desires and open a restaurant where baekhyun can work for them, but the alpha insistently denied. he doesn’t want other alphas to see his omega be the perfect spouse, to see him tend to their every need, to see him clean up after them, and embarrassingly, to see his fat ass in a waitress’ uniform.

but then again, no matter his alpha’s wants and needs, he always prioritizes baekhyun’s comfort and pleasure (which baekhyun has told him to stop many times). he would never leave baekhyun’s tight hole clenching around air for a snack. he would only ever do it if he _had_ to.

then, an idea pops up in baekhyun’s mind. in the office! his alpha must be working right now, since baekhyun knew his mate had been extremely stressed with the way things were going at work. his husband must be working his ass off for them, which truthfully makes baekhyun feel sort of guilty, and that’s why baekhyun woke up in his least favorite state.

the omega bites his lip happily, cradling his belly while sauntering through their home that he knows oh-so-well. normally, the darkness and lack of light and color would terrify him, but right now his need to feel his hole stretched around a huge cock was much more critical.

he turns the corner, smiling when he hears his alpha muttering to himself about ‘stupid fucking clients who can’t figure things out themselves’ even though it’s his job to help them figure things out.

kyungsoo sits at his desk, eyes situated solely on the screen on his laptop, his fingers typing away rapidly. that’s his husband; a hardworking, firm, insistent-until-shit-is-done kind of guy that he adores. sometimes kyungsoo can be sweet, he actually is most of the time, but baekhyun likes it when his husband uses his alpha nature to put others in their place, sometimes even baekhyun. though the doctor says that they can’t be as rough as the used to be when they have sex, kyungsoo still makes time to make baekhyun feel like a bad boy who needs to get told off at times.

baekhyun enters, his preoccupied mate not noticing as the elder approaches him from a little farther than beside him. the omega wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck and shoulders, nuzzling his face into kyungsoo’s hair, the musky smell of the alpha making his toes curl.

“alpha...”

“hey, baby,” kyungsoo says, not peeling his eyes away from the screen that listed a bunch of data baekhyun knows he’ll never understand.

“come back to bed...?” he whines, nosing kyungsoo’s neck and the back of his ear, biting the shell playfully.

kyungsoo sighs. “can’t. apparently, no one at work can do their job, so i have do it for them...what are you doing awake? you’re going to be grumpy in the morning if you don’t go back to bed,” the alpha replies.

baekhyun pouts, undoubtedly crestfallen at the revelation. “i woke up and you weren’t in me—“ he pauses to suck the skin on the back of the alpha’s neck. “—and you know i can’t sleep like that. i need to be full of you.”

“i’m sorry, sweetheart, but i can’t come back to bed yet. my dad wants these done by thursday, and you have an appointment tomorrow, and mom wants to see us on wednesday, so i have to do it now. go back to bed, please...? you and the pups need the rest.”

“but, alpha...” baekhyun whimpers. “please. i need to feel you.”

“and as much as i would like to satisfy you, my love, i need to get this done if i want to get paid,” kyungsoo answers, sighing when baekhyun hugs him tighter.

baekhyun tugs at kyungsoo’s earlobe with his teeth, making the alpha tense. “relax...you know you can just ask your father for help, right? i’m sure he would be more than happy to assist us in the expenses of his first litter of grandchildren.”

baekhyun knows full well why kyungsoo doesn’t ask his father for help. the two don’t have the best relationship, as any son of a rich man has, but their relationship is less scorned now that baekhyun has tried to alleviate the situation. both alphas decided that maybe it was better to be closer now that baekhyun is pregnant and do wooyoung wants to be present in his grandchildren’s lives.

kyungsoo shakes his head. “baekhyun, you know i can’t do that. not everything comes easily for everyone, i have to do my part. there’re people out there who struggle more than i do, so if anyone should be receiving my father’s money, it should be them. i’m going to be a father, baek. i have to be responsible and considerate of others so i don’t turn out like my father.”

“oh my,” baekhyun mutters, circling around to carefully throw a leg across his alpha’s, moving to straddle the younger man. “my husband is so caring. you shouldn’t worry that you’re not good enough, soo. you shouldn’t. you are a fine man already. you had me even before i knew about your abs and big cock that fills me up so good,” he whispers in his mate’s ear, making the alpha shiver beneath the touch of his slender fingers on the man’s shoulders. “without you, i wouldn’t have pups inside me right now, and i think that’s enough said. you won’t be like your father. the best you can do right know is resist being that way.” baekhyun removes his hands, hugging the alpha’s neck and leaning his forehead against kyungsoo’s. “but what i don’t want you to resist is putting your dick so far into me that i can feel it in the back of my throat...”

and that...that is where the mood dies.

“did you seriously say all that just so i would fuck you?” kyungsoo asks, looking somewhat disappointed but also strangely excited.

baekhyun giggles. “no,” he denies, pressing a small kiss against the alpha’s lips. “i want you to fuck me, but seriously, soo. i think you’re going to be fine. the both of us will.”

kyungsoo places his hands on the omega’s waist, wandering down to place them against the swollen stomach. “you promise that you won’t be like my mother? that you’ll tell me if i’m neglecting you and my child, if i become so greedy that i forget about you?”

“that won’t happen—“

“ _baekhyun_.”

“yes,” baekhyun affirms. “i promise. you’re not like that, and i know you’ll never be, but i promise. no matter what, i’ll tell you.”

“good, i’m glad,” kyungsoo says. “work is being really hard on me right now, baby. i’m not sure you want to be up right now, just go on to bed without me. i’ll be there soon, i promise.”

baekhyun pouted before a mischievous smile spread across his face, the expression leaving kyungsoo to wonder what his troublesome husband must be thinking to disrupt kyungsoo’s hours of productivity now. “i can help with that.”

“help with what—“

“work. i can help you work faster. you’ll feel more relaxed and less moody,” the omega breathes with a grin. his hands slide slowly down kyungsoo’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, down, down, down, until they settle atop the alpha’s underwear-clad thighs.

“baekhyun, what are you— oh...” one of the omega’s hands cup his member through his boxers, long and slender fingers touching all the right places through the frustrating fabric that might just be the only thing leveling kyungsoo at the moment. “shit, baby—“

“shh,” baekhyun whispers in his ear. “i’m gonna make you feel good.” he slowly moves off the alpha’s lap, hands never leaving the main focus of all his priorities, and gets down to his knees. he watches kyungsoo go to object, saying he shouldn’t hurt his knees, but he stops the younger with a kiss. “let me, please?” and the alpha relaxes again, gulping and leaning back into the chair.

baekhyun’s nimble fingers hook themselves around the elastic of kyungsoo’s boxers, bunching them and pulling them down to expose the alpha’s to-die-for cock that baekhyun misses.

the pregnant man licks his lips, taking one hand and wrapping it around the thick length. it’s warm in his hand, already half-hard from how baekhyun’s hand was gripping it earlier and probably from when he was sitting in the alpha’s lap. “you have a big cock, alpha.”

kyungsoo groans. “yes, thank you for reminding me, like you do literally every night.”

“what?” baekhyun giggles. “it’s a compliment.”

then he brings himself forward, licking tentatively at the tip which makes the alpha groan again, this time out of pleasure. he kitten-licks at the head, tasting the saltiness of the pre-cum starting to bead on the alpha’s cock. he stops, saying, “you taste good.” and he wraps his lips around the head, avoiding the appendage with his teeth, and ever so slightly sucks, his cheeks drawing in.

“fuck, baby...” the alpha grits, hands gripping the armrests on the chair so hard they could break.

baekhyun wants to grin—this is going to work. he’s going to prevail, get his alpha to orgasm and then practically pass out, then baekhyun can woo him to bed and be filled again.

okay, yeah, he may have lied about it helping the alpha work better, but at least they can both sleep happily. kyungsoo might be a little upset in the morning, but at this point, baekhyun can’t bring himself to care.

he swirls his tongue around the tip of the cock, his hands situating themselves on the alpha’s thighs.

kyungsoo straight up moans when baekhyun’s tongue digs into his slit, his mouth reaching all the right places as he continue to suck his husband off.

the alpha reaches out to grip the elder’s hair, pushing the omega further down his cock as it’s engulfed in that wonderful, wet heat. he can feel his eyes rolling back, the forcefulness of baekhyun’s sucking on his most sensitive body part making him vulnerable.

baekhyun’s lips stretch around the girth as he takes in more, humming when he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. he almost gags, emphasis on _almost_ , probably because he hasn’t deepthroated his husband in way too long and he’s a little rusty, but he manages to hold himself back. having the alpha on his tongue, his _taste_ , it’s all too good. he sort of feels guilty for not doing this more for his alpha, especially after hearing the moans the younger man emits and how those strong hands are gripping his hair deathly tight.

he bobs his head, rhythmic and deliberate as he knows all his husband’s sensitive places, and his husband knows his. the great thing about them having been together for so long is that they know everything about each other—their favorite anything, what they’re feeling when they have a certain expression, and even their most sensitive places to be pleasured. most of the time it’s kyungsoo who is pleasuring baekhyun, making him feel good and wanting more, leaving him begging until he gets what he wants because the alpha could never deny him of anything. but sometimes, times like right now, it’s baekhyun repaying the favor. or maybe it’s just him seducing his alpha into giving baekhyun his cock. 

“o-oh, baby,” the alpha gasps. “i-i’m close. you shouldn’t—“ but the words only make baekhyun suck harder, his pretty hands wrapping around what’s left that he can’t fit in his mouth. okay, maybe he didn’t get his alpha to fuck him so hard that he could feel him in the back of his throat, but this suffices, especially since the alpha is literally in his throat. “fuck! baekhyun, i’m gonna cum!”

baekhyun internally smirks, the action not possible with the size of the length he houses in his mouth, and continues to defy his gag reflex. his sucks only indicate the words _cum in my mouth_ , and he hopes his mates alpha gets the underlying message.

he thinks the alpha does. because a second later, baekhyun is swallowing all of what his husband has to give, pulling away with an audible pop and licking his lips to rid his mouth of the salty substance.

“shit, baby, why’d you do that?” the alpha asks, grabbing baekhyun’s elbows to help pull him up from his knees, because getting up is apparently a lot harder than going down. “you should be sleeping—“

“and so should you,” baekhyun remarks, pulling his silk robe closer to his body to cover the breasts that threaten to peek through, to hide the stomach adorned with stretch marks, and to keep his privates from being exposed. the frigid air is mostly the reason he hugs his linens close, but there’s also another reason. despite being married, baekhyun still feels a little bit self-conscious. yes, even after he just gave his husband a blow-job.

“baekhyun, don’t do this.”

“come to bed, please,” he whines with a pout. who could ever say no to his pout? “i just gave you a blow-job and sacrificed my beautiful knees for your pleasure, will you at least come sleep with me and give me what i want?”

kyungsoo raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “this has to be done, baekhyun.”

“fine,” baekhyun spits, a little angry. but then he gets an idea; if his husband won’t give him his fat cock, he’ll get it himself. it doesn’t matter if he’s seven months pregnant and could pop at any time in the next month or not, he’s getting that dick, whether kyungsoo likes it or not. “at least move back.”

his husband stares at him confusedly before finally proceeding to do what the omega had commanded, rolling back in his swivel chair. he stiffens when he sees baekhyun quickly unknotting his robe’s ties, all insecurities he had only seconds ago thrown out the window, throwing it to the floor and standing in all his naked glory; full breasts, rounded stomach, and thick, gorgeous thighs kyungsoo wants to ravish. he goes straight for his husband’s naked lap, the alpha just going pliant because he knows he’s not going to get out of this without there being a fight.

“i want to sleep with you in me, and if this is how i have to do it, then so be it.” and grabs his alpha’s cock, aligning it with his dripping hole, and sinks down on it, his hole being stretched from when they were sleeping earlier, plus the slick the omega exudes.

baekhyun moans as he goes down, loving how the fullness of the alpha’s dick plucks at every cord within him, stretching him to the limit. his body loves it too, obvious from the way it pulls kyungsoo in.

he sighs when the alpha bottoms out, squirming slightly to get comfortable and completely disregarding how kyungsoo winces every time he does. “s-so full, hmmmm...” he rests his head against kyungsoo’s shoulder, the alpha still dumbstruck.

“w-what are you doing?”

“sleeping in your lap. you can do your work now, don’t worry about me.”

“y-you actually think i can do work like this...?”

baekhyun chuckles. “i’m not giving you a choice. there’s not a chance that i’m getting up now that you’re in me. might as well get to work, alpha.”

the omega smiles, getting comfortable on his husband’s lap as the alpha tries to his best to get back to work and stay focused with the omega’s soft insides wrapped around him.

he didn’t quite get what he wanted. he didn’t get dicked down and fucked into the mattress, but for tonight just feeling the things he loves the most (his pups being first, his husband being second) inside him all at once puts him at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> what did i just write????!!!!!! it’s not beta’d obviously. i need to sleep and pray to god for forgiveness, bye
> 
> umm i also just went back and read this and realized that the way i wrote it made it seem like baekhyun just sat there with soo’s dick in his mouth, so i went back and wrote another paragraph :’) i truly am a shitty writer.


End file.
